BTIR: Worlds Collide
CANCELED Worlds Collide is the first movie in the BTIR franchise. The movie is divided by character's perspectives. It introduces majort plot points, re-introduces one of the main villains, and is filled with alot ''of surprises.... Movie 'Part 1: Zak''' Saturday A cryptid that had the body of a giant black widow, but with wings and vampire fangs, crawled towards Zak in the dark. It hissed, and it's red eyes glowed for a minute or two. Zak had no idea, and had lost complete track of time. He was in a room with some of his biggest fears- arachnids, small spaces, and the things that could possibly lie in the dark. Of course, he'd come accustomed of it due to his old missions with his parents, but that was a long time ago.... Besides, everything goes away adventualy. Including family. Zak raised The Claw into the air, and it started glowing orange, along with his eyes. Then, eight eyes across the room started glowing orange also. It was working. Zak silently told himself to hold it steady, hold it steady. Until he snapped. He hesitated, and lowered the Claw a few inches, and broke the trance. He fell to his knees from the power, and was jumped upon by the cryptid. It started biting him, digging it's fangs into him, kicking him with it's eight, powerful legs.... And then the lights turned on, and the simulator turned off. He woke up from his tiny little dream, you could call it, to look up and find Albedo at the light switch. All the bites and bruises he had supposedly gotten weren't there. (Albedo): 'Why are you in the fear simulation room? You know, this room ''is ''for training. Zak rose to his feet, and stared with a questioning frown at Albedo, and then reminded himself quietly to stay quiet as long as he can. '(Zak): 'What if I told you this ''was ''for a mission? '(Albedo): 'Please, I practically know every job, facility, storage room, everything in these quarters that goes on or is around. I would know if you were sent on a mission. ''Unless..... '(Zak): '''Gee, nothing gets past you, does it? I'm afraid I can't let you stop me, Albedo. We both know deep down I need to do this, even if it means my death. '(Albedo): 'Well, I'm afraid I am going to stop you. GIR! Albedo looks down at his robotic body, and shrugs. '(Albedo): ''PIGS, ATTACK!'' He shoots a dozen pigs out of his hands, and then stares at them. (Albedo): 'Listen, piggiez. We haz a seriouz condition here, and if we don't get cereal-hey, I like this slang stuff! It's almost as good as piiigggzzzz! Zak facepalms himself, and walks over to GIR. He lifts the Claw, and then knocks GIR across the face, knocking him out. The pigs dissappear, and GIR reverts. Albedo's eye opens for a slight second, and then he grunts. His eye closes once again. 'Part 2: Ben Tennyson Rook walks into Ben's study room. (Rook): 'Ben? I am afraid you have the visitor, as you Earthens say. Should let him in? '(Ben, with a sigh): Yes, Rook, send the visitor in. Suddenly, without Rook opening it himself, somebody shoves it open. A bulky, yeti like humanoid welcomes himself in, and walks up to Ben's desk. (Yeti Humanoid): 'Greetings and bienvenue, Tennyson. I assume you have located the boy, no? '(Ben): 'Yes, we have. The boy is currently taking residence with the Shattered- a dangerous group of criminally rebellious people and aliens alike working to take down the well established government, just because of some family member losses. '(Yeti Humanoid): 'Yes, yes, I'm sure it's the losses that is why they are rebellionizing against you. Now, back onto the topic of Zak. He's more dangerous than you would think. He has re-unlocked his powers of Kur, and can control naturally any cryptid, excluding myself. I would highly advise disabling this boy. '(Ben): 'If you're so worried, why don't you take him out yourself, Argost? I don't see the point of taking out a boy I've never heard of. '(Argost): 'I fully intend to take him out, I assure you. Thank you for the embellishment, Tennyson. Argost walks out, slamming the door behind him. 'Part 3: V.V. Argost TBC Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Cancelled Projects